


Recalled

by enter_fand0m_reference00



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gavin also has feelings, M/M, RK900 has feelings, RK900 is Richard, Revolution, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_fand0m_reference00/pseuds/enter_fand0m_reference00
Summary: Richard begins working with Gavin about halfway through Connor's work with Hank and they've grown to be something of friends despite the cold reception on both ends. When the androids are ordered to the recycling center Gavin tries to save Richard, he seems so alive now, after all, Gavin can't just let him die





	Recalled

Connor had disappeared, right under all of their noses. Shortly after the message had come out announcing the recall of all androids, he must have been making a run for it. No one could be sure, Hank hadn’t said a word to any of them on his way out of the office.

Gavin looked at the recall message covering his screen and looked up at the android sitting across from him. Richard was still as clean and crisp looking as the day he had arrived and Gavin had raised hell over another “plastic detective” showing up. His black and white RK900 jacket didn’t even have a single wrinkle.

Richard’s LED was spinning yellow and he stood slowly as if in a dream. Gavin jumped to his feet. “What are you doing? Where are you going?”

“I- I don’t know,” Richard answered simply, his expression was the most human one Gavin had ever seen, full of confusion and fear. “I suppose I must turn myself into the recycling center.”

“Wait, wait. Dick, wait. Come here.” Gavin said quickly before Richard could walk away. He pulled Richard into one of the small hallways leading to some of the interrogation rooms. “You can’t go to that center.”

“I have to, we’ve been recalled,” Richard answered.

“Rich-”

“If I don’t go you will be in trouble, they will blame you.”

“You’re fucking worried about me?” Gavin asked in shock. “Richard, they are going to kill you!”

“I can’t die, Detective, I am only wires and coding,” Richard said, almost soothingly.

“Do you really fucking believe that?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“You have to run, you have to try and get out.”

“But you-”

“I will be fine, they may be mad, but they won’t kill me.” Gavin put a hand on Richard’s arm, it was strange but somehow comforting. “Come on, I’ll try and get you as far as I can.”

“Why risk yourself?” Richard asked with true uncertainty.

“Because… why the fuck do you care?” Gavin asked, “You’re wasting time.”

Gavin grabbed Richard’s wrist and tugged, but Richard stayed in place with an unreadable expression.

“Ok fine. Buddy listen, I know I was awful to you at the beginning, but… I sorta consider you a friend and I’m starting to wonder if maybe Deviants are alive, which would mean you might be alive and so I just- I can’t let you die, y’know?”

“I can’t-”

“Die. I know, but it would still feel that way to me so just... try, ok?”

Richard followed after him and they slipped out the building and towards Gavin’s car. As they were walking through the parking garage Richard heard Gavin cuss slightly and one hand pushed Richard back behind the corner. 

“Stay, don’t move.” Gavin hissed out.

Richard opened his mouth to say something right as he heard a voice ring out. “Detective Gavin Reed, what a surprise!”

“Captain Allen, what are you doing here?” Gavin asked.

“Some of the higher-ups got a bit worried, especially after the RK800 went missing, they sent me to pick up the RK900.”

Gavin, very specifically, did not look to Richard though he could feel Richard’s gaze burning a hole in his head. He stepped further forward, subtlely putting himself between the corner and Allen and his men.

“I’m afraid I have to disappoint. I don’t know where Richard is.” Gavin answered seamlessly. “He went out without me before the message came through.”

“Reed,” Allen’s voice was cold now. “I know that isn’t true, according to the people you work with you and the plastic are attached at the hip nowadays. Where is he?”

“I sent him away. Told him to run.”

“Where’d you send him?” Allen asked stepping closer to Gavin.

“I ain’t telling you shit,” Gavin answered.

“Then maybe we’ll just rough you up a little, loosen that tongue.”

“You can’t do that,” Gavin stated, standing his ground.

“Who would be more believable, me or a grating, misbehaved cop with a penchant for bar fights?”

There was a pause of silence and then the resounding slap of skin on skin and a thump as Gavin fell to the ground, take by surprise in the quickness of Allen’s movement. Richard flinched at the sound but remained hidden as he had been told. He heard Gavin scramble to his feet and then the sound of fighting, followed by an ‘oomph’ as Gavin stumbled and fell as Allen shoved him.

A wall of red was in front of Richard’s vision, vaguely he could hear Gavin’s grunts as he tried to fight three different guys. It didn’t take Richard long to tear into the walls, pulling harshly at them and throwing his shoulder against it. Finally, they came crashing down.

“Stop. Stop!” He yelled quickly, running out towards the group.

The men paused and looked over at him. His eyes caught on Gavin who was on the ground, his lip and left eyebrow were split and leaking blood and bruises were already forming everywhere, but what was the most striking was the look of mixed horror and failure on his face so Richard turned his eyes away. 

Allen was the first to speak up. “Ah, the plastic detective. On your knees and hands on your head if you will.”

Richard lowered to his knees without any fight, he couldn’t risk Gavin being hurt any more than he already had been. One of the agents came up behind him and cuffed him. Distantly he became aware of Gavin yelling at Allen.

“Allen, Allen please no. Don’t do this! Allen, he’s alive!”

“He is a piece of plastic, a product that has become dangerous to the consumers and has been recalled.”

Richard was lifted to his feet and roughly led towards the vehicle.

“No. He is a living, thinking, feeling being! You can just disassemble him like a fucking iPhone!” Gavin’s eyes on Richard’s as he passed. “Richard. Richard, don’t let them take you, fight back!”

Richard gave an apologetic look before the car door was slammed in his face.

Allen turned towards Gavin. “I’m letting you off with a warning, I don’t feel like filling out the paperwork for arresting a cop, I’ve got too much to worry about.”

 ..........

The cuffs were taken off Richard’s wrists and he was shoved into a line of androids, all kept in check by a dozen humans with threatening black guns and riot gear. He looked around and became aware of an emotion constricting his chest, similar to the one that spurred him to tear apart the red wall but fifty times sharper and more painful. He was afraid.

When he reached the front of the line the man holding a gun gestures to the bins. “Deactivate your skin, clothes in the crates.”

Richard hesitated for a moment.

“Hurry up!” the man urged.

Richard reached his hand up to his temple and let the pale, freckled skin fade away to reveal the cold, plastic white underneath. He then pulled off his clothes and took the bundle in his arms and towards the bins. There was a small moment of hesitation there as well, he feared giving up the last bit of him that seemed human, but he quickly dumped the clothes in as he saw the man shift his weight as if about to step towards him.

There were many androids all standing in a pen on the other side when he joined them. Most we standing in straight lines as ordered, but some were milling about calling out the names of friends and many other were slumped against the wall, half dead. Richard felt dispair bring tears brimming to his eyes and he cursed this sudden weakness if this was deviancy he hated it with every fiber of his being.

Richard shuffled to the side and sat in the snow, his back against the metal wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, blocking out the rest of the world. He sat for a long time, letting his mind wander. He thought of Gavin a lot and of Conner, who Hank had jokingly called his brother all the time. He wondered where they were now. He hoped Connor was not here.

Time passed, but Richard stopped keeping track of it after awhile. Eventually, a man came over, pointing his gun at an android near Richard. “Get up.” the man ordered.

Richard glanced curiously over. The android shook its head, sobbing.

“Up now.” He ordered. A sob wracked itself out of the android’s chest, the man shot and the crying from that android ceased as their body collapsed.

Richard stared with fearful, wide eyes. The man turned to him.

“Get up.” Richard scrambled to his feet, he didn’t want to die though logically he knew what was coming. “In line.” Richard obeyed quickly.

The line began to move forward, each step made the sinking feeling in his chest worsen.

There was a loud crashing sound of the gates opening and a large vehicle rolled through, clearing a path. Androids sat on the vehicle, their human looking clothing and skin still on.

“These androids have been freed,” a strong voice rung out. “Any further deaths are completely illegal, there has been a call for a cease-fire.”

The words were echoed around the crowds. Richard felt a sob of happiness bubble up from his chest. The androids were moving towards the exits, many lifting their hands to the androids on the vehicle in thanks. 

.......... 

Gavin was sitting in front of his TV watching the android leader step up to make a speech and felt a small shock run through him when he saw Connor standing behind the leader with a few of the revolution’s other leaders. He couldn’t help but search the crowd of androids for Richard’s face, but there were so many androids and the picture was so grainy that he probably wouldn’t know at all, still he wondered if each pale skinned and dark haired android was Richard standing there, anything to believe that he had somehow survived.

He was so sucked into the matters unfolding on the TV that he almost missed his neighbor, with some slight disgust in her voice, say, “What is one of those things doing here?”

Interest piqued, Gavin, opened his door slightly to see a figure walking down the street clutching an oversized sweatshirt around his shoulders and chest, his LED spinning a bright yellow.

“Richard?” He breathed out, almost unbelieving.

Richard glanced up, somehow hearing him despite the distance, and gave a small smile. Gavin went running towards him, capturing him in his arms. Richard gave a small laugh and held him close, lowering to the ground. They sat there, embracing, for what felt like forever, if a couple tears of relief leaked from either of their eyes, no one ever had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I know this wasn't super long, but I hope you liked it. Let me know in the comments!


End file.
